Life of the King Slime
by Gonrod
Summary: The life of the one and only, King slime. For CrapPishh's fanfic challenge. Oh, and its my first too, so go easy on the reviews, 'kay?


The Life of King Slime in Kerning PQ

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first fanfic, it'll probably have mistakes, so please don't be too harsh. Oh and Review pls. AND, for Crappish's Fanfic contest (hears sounds of 'boo!' and 'sure fail!'), Part B.

Chapter one

I wasn't always evil, or this big. No…in fact, I used to be a normal slime, just like those that you see in the forests of Ellinia. In fact, neither was my brothers' evil either.

_It was a fine day. The slimes were bouncing around happily, as they always did, not meaning any harm to anyone who entered, save maybe the troublesome stumps. However.._

"_Arte of Darkness: Black eruption"_

_The whole ground was torn up, and a hundred slimes died in the eruption. Those who didn't die grew fangs, and proceeded to attack the rest of the slime community._

_Seeing my brethren dead, or screaming as my once-friends attacked them, I couldn't stand it any longer , and attacked the strange being._

"_Arte of Darkness: Monster transfusion"_

_And I felt myself being enlarged, and growing bigger, heavier, just before I lost consciousness.._

Since then, I had been trapped here, deep in the Sleepywood dungeon, to be attacked at again, and again, by the adventurers who ventured down here. No amount of puzzles could stop them, nor any barriers, for in the end, they would make it down here.

I watched, as the next group of adventurers fought their way past the ligators, stole their passes, and opened a portal to the next stage, where they pulled a series of ropes to operate the next portal.

I watched, as they found the correct number of cats needed, and as they found, by trial and error, the 3 number combination to the final portal, leading…to me.

The dying shrieks of the neckies, the deep groan of a curse eye taking its final breath, was all I heard as the party descended to me.

I saw, with my enlarged eyes, a heavily armored human rush at me, wielding a huge sword. And another, dressed in robes this time, holding in one hand a staff, and in the other a book, chanting.

" Power strike!"

"Magic Guard, Magic claw!"

Bolts of magic, and the powerful strike of the sword, struck me. Enraged, I slammed the ground, causing a shockwave to ripple out. However, both were prepared for it, and jumped right over the wave, which dissipated harmlessly against the wall. Rage, one that I had never felt since the massacre in the slime tree, enveloped me.

_And the rogue slimes bit into my family, the one and only. Kelina's voice cried out above all, a thin, strangled shriek, "Brother! Help me!"_

"Double shot!"

Twin bolts of wood and steel, fired by a bowman who just emerged, struck me. Enraged, I rushed forward, to slam the warrior down and crush him. My initial ram was successful, it slammed the warrior back, stunning him. However, the bolt of magic that impacted against me threw me back, and gave the warrior time to drink a bottle of white liquid. Again, rage flew through me, and I rushed forward, this time at the magician.

_And I saw my one and only sister die, green blood rushing out of her wounds…_

Screaming at the top of my voice, I slammed the floor again. This time, the shockwave hit the bowman, who had not enough time to jump above it. And I rushed forward, hitting the warrior out of my way, ignoring the twin claws of magic that were cast at me…

_Him. The one in black. The one who transformed my friends, and family, into these…monsters. I rushed him, intending to crush him beneath my weight._

And with a final scream, I bounced into the air, and crushed the bowman under my weight.

_I leapt high into the air, attempting to slam into the black robed man. Instead, I was caught by a sudden, immovable force._

"_You look strong…you could be one of my minions.."_

The bloodlust left me, and I was left with mixed feelings of sorrow, and shock. For we slimes were not killers, we were not really monsters at first.

"POWER STRIKE!"

"LUCKY SEVEN!"

"MAGIC CLAW!"

The triple impact of the spells cast were enough to shatter my augmented hide, and I uttered a final shriek, one of sadness, and sorrow, for the bowman I killed, before I _died_.

A/N Now from the maplers point of view…

The tall hulking warrior, Ben, wiped his sword clean of the green fluid that stained his blade after killing the small slimes that spawned from the monsters corpse. In a shaking voice, he said,

"T-that bastard killed Henry!"

And he broke down, beginning to cry, for his friend..

The mage began to console him, while feeling grim satisfaction that he had at least avenged his friend.

The rogue brought henry's corpse back to the final portal, where be dug a grave with the mage, and buried the bowman.

Then, they left.

And as always, after they had left, the dark robed man would appear again.

"Here's your pay, Nella, Please also express my thanks to Lakelis and Cloto."

"Of course, sir." She replied.

Warping down to the bottommost level, where the king slime used to dwell, he surveyed the green liquid splattered all around him. Enough was present, to rebirth the king slime, to serve him, again, for all eternity.

"Arte of Darkness…_**Monster Rebirth**_.".

The shredded pieces of snakeskin, the mottled green hides of the cruse eyes, and the green liquid splattered along the walls, all reformed..into their former occupants.

And the king slime was rebirthed, back to his past self, exactly the same as he was before the battle.

Only now, he had another memory, the one of his latest battle, and of killing Henry.

Added to the countless more already stored in him.

And the kerning PQ, would remain, forever, till the necromancer was killed, or there was no one else to do the quest.

_-END-_

_Authors note 2: Okay that wasn't so bad, was it? (again, hears sounds of shotguns being picked up, pickets, assault rifles, the like.) Okay, if you didn't like it, feel free to click the review button down there. And if you DID like it, click the button anyway. Thanks._


End file.
